


Just a Little Rush, Babe

by isntitcrazy



Series: A Collection of Smut [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Slut, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Shot, Come Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, God Complex, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Queen Lance (Voltron), Slut Lance (Voltron), Slut Shaming, Sub Lance (Voltron), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntitcrazy/pseuds/isntitcrazy
Summary: Keith nearly forgets Lance's birthday, and Shiro helps make up for it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A Collection of Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Just a Little Rush, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I'm back! I have like 3 other things in progress right no and virtually no motivation to finish them currently, so I decided to flip another shot of my ocs into some Shklance for your reading pleasure.
> 
> As all of my work is, it's quite unrealistic but it serves it's purpose of being filthy. I hope you like it.
> 
> It's also a little shorter than usual, and I apologize for that. (Next thing is longer, I just need to finish it).

It was about to be Lance’s birthday. It was in less than a week, and Keith had forgotten to get him something.

“What am I supposed to do?” Keith's tone was worried, eyes even more so. He didn’t dare to look in Shiro’s direction for fear of a disappointed gaze, keeping his stare locked on the floor of the kitchen. “I practically forgot his fucking birthday. I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

“Why don’t you just ask him what he wants?” Shiro proposed.

“ _What?_ ” Keith practically scoffed. “If I was gonna do that, I should’ve done it months ago.”

“Open with an apology,” Shiro said. “Promise to make up for it.”

Keith grumbled. “How do you know that’s gonna work?”

“Lance is a good guy. He won’t be mad, especially not if you promise him something he wants.”

So Keith heeded Shiro’s advice, and he did it immediately. Went straight to Lance’s room and knocked on the door, receiving a distant _“come in!”_ as an invitation.

Keith was nervous, and it showed. Lance raised an eyebrow at him and got off his bed, approached his boyfriend as the door shut behind them.

“What’s wrong?”

“Lance, I’m sorry.”

Keith laughed, both nervous and reassuring. “For what?”

“I forgot your birthday.”

“Keith, my birthday isn't until next week.”

“I know, but I didn’t get you anything.” 

“I don’t care if you get me anything,” Lance insisted, tone lilting and happy. 

“I know but I _want_ to get you something.”

“Okay.” Lance shrugged. “Well, don’t worry about pissing me off or upsetting me, ‘cause I’m not.”

“Is there something you want?” Keith asked. “Anything in the world, whatever you’ve been afraid to ask for. I’ll get it for you.”

“Well…” Lance hesitated. “Why?”

“Because I feel bad.”

Lance chuckled again. “For what?”

“For forgetting!”

“Keith,” Lance said accusingly. “I told you not to feel bad.”

“I know, but I feel bad anyways,” Keith said, voice defeated. “Just let me do something nice for you. Come on, anything you want.”

“No limits?”

“That’s the point of anything, isn’t it?”

“Then.” Lance avoided Keith’s gaze. “As long as he’s okay with it, I want Shiro.”

~

It had felt like a strange request at first. Sent Keith back to Shiro in the kitchen, face flushed red and eyes even more avoiding than they had been before. At first, Shiro was worried. Worried that something bad had happened to Keith, or maybe even Lance. Worried that it had gone over poorly, and they were mad and fighting.

It took nearly twenty minutes to get it out of him. Shiro had been wrong in all of his assumptions, completely taken aback by the proposal. But he agreed.

Then it was a waiting game. Waiting for Lance’s birthday. 

Keith didn’t tell Lance that Shiro had agreed, and Shrio didn’t say anything either. It left Lance halfway in worry, concerned that perhaps Keith was mad at him or Shiro thought he was weird.

But they both still talked to him like everything was normal, so it had to be okay, right?

Then it was his birthday. Lance was never one for birthdays, especially not his own, so there was absolutely no sense of _finally._ However, when Keith and Shiro showed up to his room that morning, perhaps there was a sense of finally.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Keith asked nervously, gaze flicking between Lance and Shiro.

Lance only gaped at the two of them, blinking at a loss. “Yeah.”

It took more than a minute for anything to happen. The three of them stood in Lance’s room in silence, stared at each other in waiting. No one knew who was going to make the first move, who was _supposed_ to make the first move, how any of this was supposed to start.

So Keith kissed Lance, sank his tongue into his mouth and ravished him with practiced ease. He moved in all the ways he knew Lance liked, aware of every reaction he could pull from the boy until he was practically a mess in his arms.

And Shiro watched. He felt strange admitting to himself how much he _liked_ watching the two of them, especially when there was barely anything happening. But fuck, did he like it.

When Keith pulled off of Lance—both their mouths red and swollen—Shiro was quick to move and kiss Lance instead. He seemed just as experienced as Keith, the only difference being his skill was more general and less attuned to Lance’s preferences. But it was still mesmerizing, his lips mind-meltingly hot in their movement, so much so Lance thought he might die on the spot.

And Keith liked watching them. Lance had the best ideas.

Lance grabbed at Shiro’s waist, nails-first against the waistband of his pants, pulling his body against himself and whining desperately on his lips.

“Want,” Lance huffed, “want your cock. In my mouth. Please.”

Shiro smirked, chuckled under his breath. “Already?”

“Come on,” Lance whined. “It’s my birthday. I want my present.”

His slutty begging seemed to work.

Shiro stepped back from Lance slightly, giving him enough space to sink to his knees. All three of him seemed to share a collective agreement to completely disregard the bed that was mere feet away from them, opting to stay right where they were.

Keith slid in behind Shiro, slipping hands around his front and pulling his shirt off. Keith took off his own shirt, too, sliding hands around Shiro’s front while casting his gaze down at Lance on his knees. He was staring, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt upon seeing the other two lose theirs.

“Lance, you can take your shirt off,” Keith prompted, sliding palms over Shiro’s chest muscles. 

Lance didn’t need any more prompting, pulling the shirt up over his head and throwing it behind himself and onto the floor. Then he sat up on his knees further, practically falling into Shiro’s body as he planted hands on his thighs and pressed his chin into his crotch.

Lance batted his eyelashes at Shiro, looked up at his fucking absurd body. And when he turned his gaze down to Shiro’s cock, it was already surprisingly hard, too visible in his pants and practically _begging_ for Lance’s lips around it.

Lance pressed his palm to the tent forming in his jeans, already desperate for friction. Shiro smirked down at him, leaning back into Keith just enough to jut his hips out. The motion pushed Lance’s head back, pulling a whine from him as he gripped onto Shiro’s thigh harder with the hand he already had there, rolling his head over to press wet lips against the outline of his cock.

"Eager, aren’t you?” Shiro teased, his voice low and pitched in a way Lance had never heard it before. “Go on.”

Lance said nothing. He only licked at Shiro’s cock, flat-tongued and wet on denim. Shiro only smirked wider, hands moving to unfasten his belt. Lance quickly moved to help, four hands proving to make quick work of a belt—which was now on the floor—and quicker work of his button. 

His absolute fucking _beast_ of a cock burst forward, forcing his fly down and staring Lance right in the fucking face. He moaned softly, but it was all breath through his open mouth. Lance pulled Shiro’s cock out all the way.

"Fuck," Lance swore. "I knew you'd be big but _fuck_."

Shiro laughed lightly, grabbing the base of his cock with one hand. “Oh, you knew?”

Lance nodded, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. “I could tell. Fuck.”

"Fuck," Shiro said, soft and gravelly, hitting Lance’s cheek with his hard cock. Lance moaned in response, eyes fluttering shut. "Oh, you like that?" Lance bit his lip.

"Fuck, he loves it," Keith answered for him, which only drove Shiro to hit Lance harder. "Fucking little cockslut."

Lance keened, arching his back and pushing up on his knees, pressing his face forward as Shiro rubbed his cock all over him. He took the hand off his cock and grabbed Shiro’s other thigh, tilting his head back to take whatever Shiro gave him. Lance let his eyes open barely halfway, lidded and lustful, tightening the grip he had on both of Shiro's thighs.

" _God_ ," Shiro moaned, slapping Lance with his cock. "If I’d known you were such a fucking slut I would’ve done this to you sooner.”

Lance whined in response, eyes fluttering shut completely as his knees spread farther apart without warning. There was an itch deep within him, an insatiable want for Shiro’s cock to be in his mouth already, but he was more than happy to take whatever he gave him.

"Fuck, you're filthy, aren't you?" Shiro teased. Lance whined, sticking his tongue out desperately. "Want it in your mouth?" Shiro said, slapping the head of his cock against Lance’s tongue.

Lance slid his tongue forward and closed his lips, sucking the head of Shiro’s cock into his waiting mouth. Shiro moaned, hand sliding around and into Lance’s hair as he pushed down farther.

Lance jerked the base of Shiro’s cock while he bobbed his head, eyes opening so he could meet Shiro’s gaze and watch his sexy face twist with pleasure. Lance let his land slide down to Shiro’s thigh so he could throat him, finding him harder to get down than Keith, throating spazzing automatically. 

" _Fuckkk_ , and you don't have a gag reflex?" Shiro moaned, throwing his head back. Lance whined on him. "Slut."

Lance moaned proper, sliding his head up and down, laving his tongue against the underside of Shiro’s cock. He’d make this good and wet and _sloppy_ , which was the best kind of blowjob Lance could give. 

Shiro’s head fell back down and he was watching Lance again, hands tangled in his hair and making a mess of it all. His cock was big and long and absurdly deep in Lance’s throat, but his mouth wasn't as wide as it got on Keith—probably because Keith's cock was _fat._

The thought of it brought Lance’s gaze to Keith, his head resting on Shiro’s shoulder as he gazed down at Lance all pretty on his knees. His eyes were cloudy and lust-laden, hands roaming across Shiro’s chest absentmindedly. He seemed to catch Lance’s gaze, smirking down at his boyfriend with cocky pride, flicking his gaze toward Shiro in a silent reminder of who he was supposed to be looking at. 

As Lance sucked Shiro's cock with all he had, Keith moved out from his place behind Shiro, sliding in behind Lance and pressing his chest flush with his back. Keith slid a hand around Lance’s front to grab his throat, squeezing just barely enough to make Lance’s head feel funny, pulling out a moan against Shiro's cock.

"Such a pretty little slut," Keith whispered in Lance’s ear, the former’s eyes rolling back in his head. "You love cock, huh?" 

Lance whined, high and in agreement, making Keith growl right against his ear. God, Lance loved it when he did that.

Keith's hand left Lance’s throat, bare and empty. Lance was almost upset by the loss, but it meant he could focus all his attention to sucking Shiro's cock as hard as he possibly could. Shiro was awfully loud, but to Lance, that was a good thing.

Lance moaned, the blowjob getting infinitely sloppier and wetter and more spit-slick, the noises he emitted against Shiro’s cock getting louder. 

Keith's hand returned to Lance’s throat, and his cock was fucking _throbbing_. All it took was Keith's hand barely squeezing it for Lance to cum in my pants, but he didn’t think Keith noticed. If he did, he would've teased Lance for being a dirty slut, which, admittedly, he was.

Shiro came down Lance’s throat not long after that, sliding his cock out of his mouth. Keith pulled away from Lance, now just kneeling behind him while Lance sat there, mouth agape, tongue dripping white, and only more turned on than he was before.

"You've got a fucking mouth on you, whore,” Shiro said . "Keith's a lucky bitch."

Lance swallowed what was in his mouth. "Anyone to get with you is a lucky bitch," he whined, shoving his face against Shiro’s crotch. "They get _all this_ cock."

Shiro smirked. Keith stood up behind Lance, cocking his head to the side. "What, is mine not enough for you?"

"No," Lance whined. "Yours is perfect." 

Lance’s cock twitched at the mere thought of Keith’s, and he swallowed as if expecting something. He began to look behind him to meet Keith’s eyes, but he paced around him to be in front of Lance, standing with his back to Shiro. He was unfastening his belt, a wild smirk on his face.

"Yeah? You wanna suck it?"

 _Yes_. Lance scrambled on his knees, pulling himself closer to Keith. Shiro wandered around to stand next to Keith, gazing down at Lance with lustful eyes, one hand on the base of his cock.

"Greedy little cockwhore," Shiro teased, thumbing at the corner of Lance’s lips with his free hand. Lance’s mouth fell open instinctively.

Keith had finally pulled his cock out, and just the sight of it made Lance moan. He was practicallt fucking aching for it. And he was even dripping, which only made the view even more insufferable. Keith Kogane and his godlike muscles. Keith Kogane and his sexy red face. Keith Kogane and his fucking monster cock.

"Jesus," Shiro said, looking at Keith. "Your cock's fucking big."

Keith only side-eyed him, jerking his cock slowly. Lance whined, bouncing slightly on his knees, the high noise gaining the others' attention.

"Needy," Keith huffed, taking a step towards Lance. He tapped his cheek with his cock. "Want me to fuck your throat?"

"Yes," Lance responded, eyes fluttering shut. "Fuck my throat with your fat cock, daddy."

"Oh, good God," Keith huffed, grabbing Lance’s chin and wrangling his mouth open.

Lance opened his eyes again, barely catching a glimpse of Keith’s hot, turned-on face as he grabbed his head and shoved his cock in his mouth. Keith’s cock was already shoved down Lance’s throat to the hilt. He gripped Keith’s hips as tight as he could, throat convulsing absurdly, batting his eyelashes and rolling my tongue.

"Daddy?" Shiro teased, hands on Keith's chest.

"Yeah," Keith breathed. "Fuck yeah."

He thrust deep in Lance’s mouth again, who moaned in response. Shiro turned nails to Keith's pecs, scratching down his front. He put his weight on him, shoving Keith harder forward into Lance’s wide-open mouth.

Lance tried to move his head. Fuck his mouth down onto Keith’s cock while he thrusted into him. Lance chased Keith with every move, wetting his cock and clawing his waist. Lance kept his eyes on Keith’s face, all twisted and open-mouthed and blissed the fuck out. 

"Yeah, fucking work for it," Keith groaned, shoving Lance’s head down on him. "Fucking work for my cock, baby."

 _Fuck, fuck_. Lance hit Keith’s thigh hard, and he let go immediately. Lance pulled off and coughed, choking on his spit as it came out of his mouth in ropes. Shiro pulled Keith back into his chest, forcing the raven up on his tiptoes.

"I love your cock," Lance moaned, pushing himself against the junction of Keith’s hip and his thigh. "So good. Your cock is so good."

"Yeah?" Keith goaded, hand on Lance’s jaw. "Better than Shiro's?"

Lance looked at Shiro. "Yeah, better than Shiro's."

He growled. "You're the one who wanted me."

Lance smirked. "I just fucking love Keith's cock."

"What ever happened to calling me daddy?" Keith teased, pushing Lance’s head back so he could rub his cockhead against his lips.

Lance moaned. "Daddy..."

"What a fucking slut," Shiro huffed, mouthing at Keith's ear and neck.

"Yeah," Lance agreed. "Daddy's fucking slut."

Keith groaned, surging forward. He shoved his cock down Lance’s throat again, Lance screwing his eyes shut. Keith grabbed him by the hair and thrust into his open, waiting mouth. It was so perfect. Lance couldn’t help but open his eyes to stare at him.

"Mm, fuck," Keith moaned. "Gonna cum."

Lance pulled off his cock, closing his eyes and lolling his tongue out. He could hear the wet sounds of Keith's hand on his cock, movements whip-quick. And he was moaning, God, he was moaning, hot cum splattering Lance’s face and tongue. _Yes_.

Lance scooped up Keith’s cum with his fingers and shoved it all into his mouth. He tasted fucking _good_. And when Lance opened his eyes, he looked good too. Fallen backward into Shiro's body, heavy-breathing and red-faced, cock still dripping white. He was so fucking hot. Too fucking hot.

"Jesus," Shiro said, squeezing Keith's waist. "You're a couple of fucking sluts."

Lance moaned through closed lips. "Not my fault that Keith has the best cock in the world."

"Oh, I'll show you the best cock in the world," Shiro said, smirk dancing on his lips.

"You won't convince him," Keith goaded. "He's fucking obsessed with it."

"Your cock?" Shiro prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Keith smirked, breathed out a soft "Yeah," and tapped at Lance’s mouth with the head of his cock.

Lance moaned. "Please."

"Fucking—" Shiro groaned. " _God_."

"Yeah, Keith's a God," Lance said, all his words breath on Keith’s cock. "A fucking God."

**Author's Note:**

> If this says it's Part 5 in the collection it's because I have drafts


End file.
